everafterhigh10fandomcom-20200214-history
Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel
Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel is the third episode (third episode overall) of The Beginning of "Ever After High", which aired on May 30th, 2013. Overview The Royals and Rebels watch with spellbinding anticipation to see if Raven Queen will flip the script and question her destiny at this year's Legacy Day. Will she follow in her evil mother's footsteps, or will she write her own Once Upon a Time? Summary Once upon a time, in a far away land, the legacy day ceremony has already started and Raven Queen is up on stage struggling to pledge her destiny to become the next Evil Queen but the scene is interrupted by the Male and Female Narrators arguing because he started at Legacy Day and she wants him to start at the beginning, where the whole Royal and Rebel drama begun, which the he reluctantly agrees to. He then explains what Ever After High and Legacy Day was. Raven Queen and Madeline Hatter are walking through the forest and the village together to get to Ever After High but stops once Madeline scolds the narrators for fighting over who tells the story, leaving Raven confused. Raven then admits that she's sick of everyone thinking that she's evil just because her mother is but is later comforted by Madeline, who tells her that everyone doesn't think she's evil and they love her until everyone runs away from her in a panic. Later in the day, Raven Queen is seen sitting by herself at a far away lunch table in the cafeteria but is later greeted by a nervous, Dexter Charming, the son of Prince Charming, who is interrupted when Apple White and Daring Charming, Dexter's brother, walk in, who greets them. The four are about to head off to class until Daring shines his newly whitened teeth in Cerise Hood's, the daughter of Red Riding Hood, face causing her to growl at him but covers it up by saying she has a cold before running away, much to their surprise. That night as Raven returned to her dorm room, she finds out shockingly that Apple, instead of Madeline, is going to be her roommate for this school year. Apple then reveals to Raven that she convinced Headmaster Grimm to let her be her roommate because of their fairytale, much to Raven's disappointment, causing Raven to declare that this year was going to be a long year. Later on in the episode, the students are at rehearsal practicing what they are going to do at the Legacy Day ceremony, which is explained by Headmaster Grimm. Raven Queen tries to ask him a question about her own destiny but gets interrupted. Madeline Hatter, the daughter of the Mad Hatter, pledges her destiny to become like her father. Hunter Huntsman, the son of the Huntsman, pledges his destiny to become like his father but gets interrupted by a squirrel. Cedar Wood, the daughter of Pinocchio, pledges her destiny to become like her father but she struggles to lie since can only tell the truth. When the time came for Raven to practice pledging her destiny to become the next Evil Queen, she stops by asking Headmaster Grimm what if she doesn't want to take the pledge, much to everyone's shock. He later answers by explaining that if she doesn't pledge her destiny, then her story would cease to exist along with the characters in the story including Apple White and herself. After receiving this knowledge, Raven runs off into the forest. Characters * Male Narrator * Raven Queen * Apple White * Female Narrator * Headmaster Grimm * Daring Charming * Blondie Lockes (appearance only) * Ashlynn Ella (appearance only) * Briar Beauty (appearance only) * Cedar Wood * Madeline Hatter * Cerise Hood * Dexter Charming * Hunter Huntsman Trivia * Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel focuses on Raven's point of view. * This episode marks the first appearance of Dexter Charming. * Raven Queen is shown to have magic due to being the Evil Queen's daughter. * It is revealed that most students at Ever After High are scared of Raven because they think she's evil since her mother is evil. * It is also revealed that Apple White can sing. * Headmaster Grimm reveals that if a character from a fairytale fails to pledge their destiny to become like their fairytale parents, then their story and the characters in that story would cease to exist. Video